Frozen Lost Hearts
by brunettefrostedlovers2013
Summary: oc Victoria Montgonery struggles to go through her last year of high school, she meets a new kid name jackson overland, who is actually jack frost who sent to protect her from her evil ancestor cassandra. They fall in love yet face the dangers together. A trioligy that have begging for more


**AN: do not own Jack Frost or any of the charaters from rise of the guardians. Victoria Montgomery is my Oc do not steal please. Moon Creek is a fake town i made up that takes place in Pennislvania and dont forget to review please! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Chasing Sunsets.

"Good morning sunshine!" Victoria Montgomery woke up to find her best friend Miranda hovering on top of her, grinning. Her hands were near Victoria's shoulders giving Victoria no way to escape. Victoria rolled her eyes and gently pushed her friend off her with her leg." Seriously, its 5:50 am. You know school hasn't even started yet and I like to get my sleep." Victoria complained as she got up and rubbed her face brushing ebony strands from her face. Miranda glared as she got up dusting of her light blue pajama shorts. "SHHH" The blonde girl hissed at Victoria." My parents and brothers are still asleep" "So was I" Both girls started to engage in a staring contest in the middle of their shared room. Amber eyes met ocean blue eyes, and they stayed like that for a few minutes till Miranda broke the stare by replying "You know it's a tradition for us to watch sunset the last few days before school starts but you were to busy being the unemotional girl that switched of her humanity the whole summer" Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled softly as Miranda continued "Look, I know the last few years have been like hell for you. You've gone through so much more then anyone I know but life is too short to dwell on the past, and going back in time isn't going to change what happened. I know losing your sister broke you, she was the last family you had, she was your humanity. But I promise you that one day you are going to be happy, beyond happy. Your mom and Alison would want you to try to enjoy life not just hide. You were able to smile the last 3 years despite what happened, so if you can do it then, you can do it now, so bare those pretty teeth and lets go to the roof and do what we been doing since we were little" Miranda finishes while holding her hand to her ebony haired friend. Victoria looked at her friend and to the hand outstretched to her. She looked at her friend before giving her a sweet smile and taking her friend's hand "Your are right, I can't just be sad girl forever, I just need to keep moving forward, Thanks" Miranda smiled in return. Miranda turned from Victoria and walked to the window to open it. The two friends walked to the window, letting go of each other's hands. They climbed slowly and cautiously. Miranda lost her footing and nearly slipped off the ledge, luckily Victoria grabbed her arms and pulled her upward. They crept a few more spaces till they reached a ladder that was connected to the roof and started to climb, squinting their eyes in the fading darkness. They both reached the top of the roof and slowly pulled them selves on the roof carefully not to wake up Miranda's family. "Wow, I forgot how beautiful it is up here" Victoria said breathlessly. Miranda chuckled, "That's why its our tradition, since we were kids to watch the sunrise, a reminder to start a new day. Forget about the past and live the moment a move on." They both shared a smile then glanced back to the periwinkle sky. Victoria glanced at her best friend, Miranda Taylor. Miranda and Victoria have been best friends since they were 2 years old. There moms were best friends also and grew up in this town themselves. They met through their moms at a get together at a Christmas party ,well it was near Christmas. They bonded over the same tastes in music, clothes, shows, activates and that we both harbored deep secrets. They weren't just ordinary 18 years olds about to start their final year of high school. They were supernatural creatures. Victoria is a witch. Her mom was a witch and her dad was a normal human. Victoria found out she was a witch when she was 10 years old. Miranda is a mermaid, if she goes in the water in the moonlight she will turn in a siren and thirst for flesh and kill. Miranda is the most loyal, sweetest, amazing, kindest person you will ever meet. She can make anyone feel good about themselves, yet she is a bit crazy. Her warm soft ocean blue eyes are always full of excitement and innocence yet fire. Victoria have been an orphan since she was 15 years old. Her mom died when she was 14, an her dad abandoned her a few months later since she already turned 15 and her little sister Alison who was only 12 at the time. They lived with their grandmother, Then last year, their grandmother died from a heart attack she was only 102 years old. She have been taking care of her little sister since their mom died, and their dad was too upset and angry to take care of them. She was her rock, her light, her everything. They took care of each other and were best of friends, sadly last spring she died. She went out with her friend and her mom and she was found dead. Victoria didn't know till later the evening that the police came to her house told her that they found her little sister's dead body in the woods. All she knew after was that she found herself running to the hospital and found her beautiful baby sister lying on the hospital bed dead. She remember screaming and crying begging her to wake up, but she didn't. Then everything turned dark, all she knew was nothing. She stopped crying, and then she felt nothing. She stood up and left with an emotionless face on. Ever since Alison died, her world has been dark, she couldn't hold on anymore, She was broken. She spent the summer with Miranda far away in her undersea kingdom. They got back a few days ago. Ever since her sister died Miranda and her family being the sweetest people on earth took her in and she have been living with them ever since. Victoria insisted on living alone, but Miranda being the best friend she is, wouldn't let me suffer alone. That's why Victoria adores Miranda, always there to pick her up when she's down. Victoria's thoughts were interrupted, after she felt Miranda slapping her on the arm. "Hello, earth to Tori!" She looked at Miranda, "I did it again, Miranda, I am so sorry" She smiled at her telling Victoria that she is forgiven. "You were telling me that..." Miranda ran her hand through her chocolate locks and finished her sentenced for the ebony haired girl with a smile. "This senior year is going to be kickass and my ass frozen and I want to go inside." They both laughed at the last remark for a few minutes. They both entwined their arms and watched the sun come up, it was breath taking. The sky was a beautiful mix of red, orange and gold. They looked over to the beach, which was colored by the rising sun. Victoria turned her head to look around the small town, watching the sun light the darkness revealing what is, Moon Creek. "Its actually not that cold" Victoria spoke, breaking the silence. She laughed when she saw Miranda glaring at her. "Well, of course you're not ice princess you live for the cold" Both girls laughed. "Well, at least something is right with me" Victoria remarked grinning. "I had fun this summer, staying in Atlantis is what I needed. To just get away from all this crazy chaos that is my life and just get a fresh start. So I want to say thanks for being there for me, even when I was an unemotional bitch that tried to kill everyone" Victoria confessed, shyly looking at her feet. Miranda wrapped her slender arms around her friend's freezing body and gently put her head on her shoulder. "Well, if I was you and I lost my family I would definitely go on a murderous suicidal rampage. But I forgive you, we all do. It was hard for you to deal with. But you pulled through, you turned your humanity on by yourself, you redeemed yourself. And to me that shows what a strong character you are. I knew you would be able to pull through. And I know what it's like to not be yourself. Remember Cecilia? You told me that I shouldn't dwell on the past, and that life is full of crazy tests. No matter how bad the pain is, we should just smile because it'll get us through. And stop apologizing, because you sound like Jasmine every time she has to do a speech and makes a fool of herself. And I had fun too, it was truly an interesting adventure we took." Victoria sniffs, her eyes watering. "It truly was" They both stare at the sky. The sun already rising, painting the sky a beautiful pinkish orange. Painting the lands "Whoa" Victoria breathes. "I know" Caroline says. They both twists their bodies to look at the ocean. The waves were softly rolling onto the shore, the scent of morning dew and sea water filling the air. Summer was almost over, and soon fall would be here. The trees were still green and the weather was still hot, but it wouldn't last forever. School was starting in two days and yet it still felt like July. Mooncreek is a beautiful town in Georgia. It was originated in 1593 by an American born traveler name Walter Carmichael. The name inspired him by a king of the lands who unknown to him was a warlock from a magical realm of immortals. The kingdom was active from 1590-1754 after the princess Cassandra, went insane and burned the kingdom down and killing her parents. The town wasn't officially established until 1762 by one of the king's great grandson, Prince Gabriel, or mostly known and Gabriel Perry.

"Girls, are you up there" Victoria and Miranda turn their heads and look down to see Miranda's mom on the balcony. "Yes mom, we are up here" Miranda called back. A head poked out to reveal a red haired woman looking up. She had the same eyes as Miranda and had a pretty face. "What are you girls doing up there aren't you freezing" Mrs. Taylor asked, wrapping her arms around herself. "We are fine Mrs. Taylor" Victoria called out. "Well, come inside, I am making breakfast" Miranda rolled her eyes. "We will be right down there mom." Mrs. Taylor smiled and went back inside. Miranda sighed and nudged Victoria, "Let's go". Victoria, who was still looking at the sky, glanced at her friend and said "ill catch up in a minute". Miranda stared at her friend, trying to read anything. But she decided it would be best to leave her alone and give her some space. She squeezed Victoria's arm and started to climb down. "Be careful" Victoria called out. Miranda laughed and told her to shut up. Victoria shook her head and stared at the sky, the rising sun already in the sky. She closed her eyes and breathed in. A voice started flashing in her mind, she knew that voice. She has been hearing it for years. She opened her eyes, then went back down to the ladder, and went inside to join her best friend and start a new day.

**So that was chapter 1 of my new story called Frozen hearts. It will be a JackxOC story. Victoria Montgomery is my Oc, please do not steal. Jack will be 18 in this story. I will post more information about Victoria on my profile page. This chapter is alittle short, but I will make the chapters longer from now on. Stay tune for chapter 2. R&R!**


End file.
